dc_fanon_movies_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Cooking
Magical Cooking is a specialised TV cooking competition series for Disney Channel. Produced by Cyrus Uy and Christian Simpson and hosted by Floyd Martinez, Mary Wary and Shane Simpson. The series premiered on August 5, 2018. On October 22, 2018, Disney Channel has announced that Season 1 episode order had been extended to 19 episodes. Series Overview Competition Style The three kitchens in this series are named "Donald Kitchen", "Mickey Kitchen" and "Minnie Kitchen". The competition style is that apart from the three hosts, the other male guests do not know the three/group chefs. They can only guess through the tips given by the host. Then, during the process of cooking the dishes, the guests can talk to the host and the guests. During the conversation, the guests can guess the kitchen chef of the kitchen, but they will wear a voice changer, and the three people will be the real chef and will be made public before the end of the "designated dishes". The competition will be held in two rounds. In the first round, each contestant should prepare a "designated dish". The chef will be shown by the chef (commonly known as the master). Only the contestants will only hear the name of the dish and the process profile of tens of seconds. The second round is "optional", but it must contain a specific material. Each dish will be hosted by three people, scored by male guests and masters, with a maximum score of 10 points, no minimum score, and a total of 120 points for the total of two rounds. Episodes 'Episode 1 (August 5, 2018) - 4.0 million viewers' Guest chefs *Alice Pavoni (Donald Kitchen) *Shawn Simpson (Mickey Kitchen) *Zendaya (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Bella Throne *David Henrie *Dove Cameron 'Episode 2 (August 12, 2018) - 3.4 million viewers' Guest chefs *Ariana Grande (Donald Kitchen) *Adam Irigoyen (Mickey Kitchen) *Scott Hoying (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *China Anne McClain *Jake Short 'Episode 3 (August 19, 2018) - 2.9 million viewers' Guest chefs *Dove Cameron (Donald Kitchen) *George Delanivias (Mickey Kitchen) *Sofia Carson (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Nicki Minaj *Shane Simpson *Jordan Fisher 'Episode 4 (August 26, 2018) - 3.3 million viewers' Guest chefs *Christian Simpson (Donald Kitchen) *David Henrie (Mickey Kitchen) *China Anne McClain (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Olivia Holt *Cameron Boyce *Thomas Doherty 'Episode 5 (September 2, 2018) - 3.5 million viewers' Guest chefs *Shane Simpson (Donald Kitchen) *Bridgit Mendler (Mickey Kitchen) *Leigh-Allyn Baker (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Grace Phipps *Lilly Singh *Cyrus Uy 'Episode 6 (October 21, 2018) - 3.9 million viewers' Guest chefs *Cameron Boyce (Donald Kitchen) *Shane Harper (Mickey Kitchen) *Lia Marie Johnson (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Zendaya *Ariana Grande *Shawn Simpson 'Episode 7 (October 28, 2018)' - 4.2 million viewers Guest chefs *Lilly Singh (Donald Kitchen) *Shawn Menders (Mickey Kitchen) *Raven Goodwin (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Cyrus Uy *George Delanivias *Jamie Lee Curtis 'Episode 8 (November 4, 2018)' - 4.1 million viewers Guest chefs *Ross McClenton (Donald Kitchen) *Oliver James (Mickey Kitchen) *Rebecca Jackson (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *The 5 Girls *Kenny Ortega 'Episode 9 (November 11, 2018)' - 4.3 million viewers Guest chefs *Jincz (Donald Kitchen) *Karan Brar (Mickey Kitchen) *Ashley Mackenzie (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Peyton List *Booboo Stewart *Emma Nisbet 'Episode 10 (November 18, 2018)' - 4.6 million viewers Guest chefs *Cyrus Uy (Donald Kitchen) *Kevin Quinn (Mickey Kitchen) *Anna Nisbet (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Little Mix *Liam Payne 'Episode 11 (November 25, 2018)' - 4.3 million viewers Guest chefs *Ross Butler (Donald Kitchen) *Roshon Fegan (Mickey Kitchen) *Emma Nisbet (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Idina Menzel *Ross Lynch *Calum Worthy 'Episode 12 (December 2, 2018)' - 3.6 million viewers Guest chefs *Jasmine Blyth (Donald Kitchen) *Ross Lynch (Mickey Kitchen) *Ashley Mackenzie (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Anna Margaret *The Simpsons 'Episode 13 (December 9, 2018)' - 3.8 million viewers Guest chefs *Mitchell Hope (Donald Kitchen) *Floyd Martinez (Mickey Kitchen) *Anna Magaret (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *The 5 Girls *Jordan Fisher 'Episode 14 (December 16, 2018)' - 4.0 million viewers Guest chefs *Carrie Wampler (Donald Kitchen) *Matthew Madeley (Mickey Kitchen) *Meghan Tranior (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Zara Larsson *Cardi B *Zendaya 'Episode 15 (December 23, 2018) (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)' - 4.5 million viewers Guest chefs *Jake T Austin (Donald Kitchen) *David Chimelecki (Mickey Kitchen) *Zara Larsson (Minnie Kitchen) Guest Adjudicator *Ariana Grande *Frankie Grande *Pharrell Williams 'Episode 16 (January 6, 2019)' 'Episode 17 (January 13, 2019)' 'Episode 18 (January 20, 2019) (HELL WAR)' 'Episode 19 (February 3, 2019) (MAGICAL COOKING WAR)' Dishes On Each Episodes 'Episode 1' Designated dish *Spaghetti Bolognese with Parmesan cheese Optional *Oysters (Revenge Meal) **Alice Pavoni - Sour like Oysters **Shawn Simpson - Oy! It’s So Sour! **Zendaya - You Lost The Best 'Episode 2' Designated dish *Hawaiian Pizza Optional *Octopus (Die with dignity) **Ariana Grande - Lime Grilled Octopus **Adam Irigoyen - Forgot It **Scott Hoying - Yin & Yang 'Episode 3' Designated dish *Eggplant Almond Italian Ravioli Optional *Australian Snow Crab (Boyfriend Meal) **Dove Cameron - Love like Curry Crab **George Delanivias - Love Star **Sofia Carson - Suck It Together 'Episode 4' Designated dish *Indian scones with curry chicken Optional *Australian Eel **Christian Simpson - Luxury Eel **David Henrie - My Lover Eel **China Anne McClain - Romeo & Eel 'Episode 5' Designated dish *Korean style noodles with lagoon eggs Optional *Snake **Shane Simpson - Rainbow Snake **Bridgit Mendler - The Best and The Worst Snake **Leigh Allyn Baker - Snakessssss 'Episode 6' Designated dish *Japanese bento box Optional *Frog **Cameron Boyce - It’s so Delicious, You Would Jump! **Shane Harper - Golden Frog **Lia Marie Johnson - H Frog 'Episode 7' Designated dish *Lamb burger with fried onion flower Optional *Cuttlefish **Lilly Singh - Good morning! Welcome! **Shawn Menders - Welcome to my Home! **Raven Goodwin - Welcome to the Happiness Place on Earth! 'Episode 8' Designated dish *Lambskin in Red Wine Sauce with French onion soup Optional *Synanceia **Ross McClenton - Ross! Ross! **Oliver James - Will You Be Mine? **Rebecca Jackson - My Heart is Yours 'Episode 9' Designated dish *Mexican Chocolate Chicken and Mexican cactus baked soft cake Optional *Geoduck **Jincz - Men Love To Fly **Karan Brar - You Are My Geoduck **Ashley Mackenzie - Thai Big Duck 'Episode 10' Designated dish *Red tilefish with italian rice Optional *Zebra Mantis shrimp **Cyrus Uy - Never Shrimp Away **Kevin Quinn - Always Think of You **Anna Nisbet - Love You Until You Love Me 'Episode 11' Designated dish *Red curry lychee duck breast with Indian pancakes Optional *Mussels **Ross Butler - Been Waiting For You x2 **Roshon Fegan - You Are My Music **Emma Nisbet - You Are Unforgettable 'Episode 12' Designated dish *Green Thai Curry with indian rice and Thai salad with glass noodles and prawns Optional *Brown Crab **Jasmine Blyth - My Man, My Crab **Ross Lynch - You’re Dah Machine **Ashley Mackenzie - Oooh, How I Love My Man 'Episode 13' Designated dish *Indian Curry with chicken and pitta bread covered in cola sauce Optional *Prawns **Mitchell Hope - Be My Cocktail? **Floyd Martinez - This is So Prawn **Anna Margaret - My Prawns 'Episode 14' Designated dish *Baked French quail with mashed Green beans Optional *Clams **Carrie Wampler - Be My Jewellery **Matthew Madeley - Open Your Mouth, Delicious Coming At You! **Meghan Tranior - Eating In The Moonlight 'Episode 15' Designated dish *Turkey soup & Vietnamese lobster and grapefruit salad with a ginger and lemongrass dressing (starter) *Roast goose with vegetables stuffing (main) *Prosecco and tangerine sorbet with red berries (dessert) Scores 'Episode 1' *Alice Pavoni: 17 points (Round 1, 45 points; Round 2, -28 points) *Shawn Simpson: 62 points (Round 1, 42 points; Round 2, 20 points) *'Zendaya: 90 points (Round 1, 53 points, Round 2, 37 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 2' *'Ariana Grande: 103.5 points (Round 1, 55 points; Round 2, 48.5 points) (WINNER)' *Adam Irigoyen: 6 points (Round 1, 39 points, Round 2, -33 points) *Scott Hoying: 66.4 points (Round 1, 40 points, Round 2, 26.4 points) 'Episode 3' *'Dove Cameron: 102.8 points (Round 1, 44 points; Round 2, 58.8 points) (WINNER)' *George Delanivias: -47 points (Round 1, -15 points; Round 2, -32 points) *Sofia Carson: 82.9 (Round 1, 36 points; Round 2, 46.9 points) 'Episode 4' *'Christian Simpson: 89.3 points (Round 1, 42.6 points; Round 2, 46.7 points) (WINNER)' *David Henrie: 65.9 points (Round 1, 31 points; Round 2, 34.9 points) *China Anne McClain: 64.6 points (Round 1, 38 points; Round 2, 26.6 points) 'Episode 5' *Shane Simpson: 9.4 points (Round 1, 23.4 points; Round 2, -14 points) *'Bridgit Mendler: 73.3 points (Round 1, 43.5 points; Round 2, 29.8 points)' *Leigh-Allyn Baker: 46 points (Round 1, 50 points; Round 2; -4 points) 'Episode 6' *Cameron Boyce: 58 points (Round 1, 22 points; Round 2, 36 points) *Shane Harper: 22 points (Round 1, -9 points; Round 2, 31 points) *'Lia Marie Johnson: 65.5 points (Round 1, 25 points; Round 2, 40.5 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 7' *'Lilly Singh: 94.5 points (Round 1, 41 points; Round 2, 53.5 points) (WINNER)' *Shawn Menders: 77.2 points (Round 1, 32.4 points; Round 2, 44.8 points) *Raven Goodwin: 59.7 points (Round 1, 21 points; Round 2, 38.7 points) 'Episode 8' *Ross McClenton: 19.68 points (Round 1, 31.68 points; Round 2, -12 points) *'Oliver James: 56 points (Round 1, -4 points; Round 2, 60 points) (WINNER)' *Rebecca Jackson: 1.27 points (Round 1, -48.3 points; Round 2, 49.57 points) 'Episode 9' *Jincz: 71 points (Round 1, 36.5 points; Round 2, 34.5 points) *Karan Brar: 51.5 (Round 1, 33 points; Round 2, 18.5 points) *'Ashley Mackenzie: 84.8 points (Round 1, 39.8 points; Round 2, 45 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 10' *'Cyrus Uy: 108 points (Round 1, 48 points; Round 2, 60 points) (WINNER)' *Kevin Quinn: -38.7 points (Round 1, -12.8 points; Round 2, -25.9 points) *Anna Nisbet: 96 points (Round 1, 44 points; Round 2, 52 points) 'Episode 11' *Ross Butler: 35 points (Round 1, 8.5 points; Round 2, 26.5 points) *Roshon Fegan: 41.4 points (Round 1, 28.4 points; Round 2, 13 points) *'Emma Nisbet: 88 points (Round 1, 46 points; Round 2, 42 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 12' *Jasmine Blyth: 75 points (Round 1, 31.5 points; Round 2, 43.5 points) *'Ross Lynch: 106 points (Round 1, 46 points; Round 2, 60 points) (WINNER)' *Ashley Mackenzie: 101 points (Round 1, 42.2 points; Round 2, 58.8 points) 'Episode 13' *Mitchell Hope: 50 points (Round 1, 34.8 points; Round 2, 15.5 points) *Floyd Martinez: 100 points (Round 1, 48 points; Round 2, 52 points) *'Anna Margaret: 105 points (Round 1, 46 points; Round 2, 59.8 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 14' *Carrie Wampler: 29 points (Round 1, 8 points; Round 2, 21 points) *Matthew Madeley: 37.4 points (Round 1, 11.4 points; Round 2, 26 points) *'Meghan Tranior: 79.9 (Round 1, 41.9 points; Round 2, 38 points) (WINNER)' 'Episode 15' *Jake T Austin: 98 points (starter, 50 points; main & dessert, 48 points) *David Chimelecki: 67 points (starter, 28 points; main & dessert, 39 points) *'Zara Larsson: 115 points (starter, 55 points; main & dessert, 60 points) (WINNER)' Total scores